1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tool adapted for use with a hand drill for installing screw anchors in concrete or masonry walls and more specifically relates to such tools that have an improved stability of components to increase tool operation and efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anchor set tools having a general configuration similar to that of the present invention are known in the art. The general configuration of such known anchor set tools includes a sleeve type body in which a drill bit is retractably received, and there is a nut driver located on one end of the body. The bit holder is slidably located in the bore of the sleeve type body for receiving a handle of the drill bit and has a bit retention means that extends from one side through a slot in the body so that the drill bit can be positioned with respect to the body.
Although anchor set tools of the above general configuration have proved usual and efficient in comparison to prior methods of setting anchors, such prior devices have suffered from the deficiencies that affect their operational function. For example, in prior devices the drill bit is not sufficiently stabilized to prevent it from wobbling within the body bore. Similarly, the coil spring is subject to misalignment because of the lack of seating means for the ends of the spring. Prior devices also suffer the problem of the driver means being formed so that it is possible for the end of the drill bit to come in contact with a driver bit inserted in the driver means. The present invention is an improvement over the above described devices and eliminates the foregoing described deficiencies.